


Unto The Light

by ZephyraKayne



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers: Cyberverse, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Aligned Continuity | Primeverse with IDW & Bayverse & Cyberverse elements, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyraKayne/pseuds/ZephyraKayne
Relationships: Arcee & Jack Darby, Brainstorm/Perceptor (Transformers), Bulkhead & Miko Nakadai, Bulkhead/Velocity (Transformers), Bumblebee & Rafael "Raf" Esquivel, Bumblebee/Cheetor (Transformers), Cyclonus/Whirl (Transformers), Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet, Ironhide & William Lennox, Kup & Ian Noble, Marissa Faireborn & Thundercracker, Megatron/Soundwave (Transformers), Miko Nakadai & Wheeljack, Onslaught/Sideswipe (Transformers), Optimus Prime/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime, Predaking/Smokescreen, Rafael "Raf" Esquivel & Ratchet, Raoul & Tracks, Roller/Blitzwing (Transformers), Russell Clay & Sideswipe, Skids/Vortex (Transformers), Springer & Verity Carlo, Sunstreaker & Hunter O'Nion, Sunstreaker/Thundercracker (Transformers), Thunderclash/Riptide (Transformers), Tracks/Mirage (Transformers), Trailbreaker/Nautica (Transformers), Ultra Magnus/Astraea (Transformers), Wildrider/Arcee (Transformers)
Kudos: 10





	Unto The Light

**::** _¿Navegación?_ **::**

 **::** _Todos los sistemas listos y alineados, Capitán: Sólo necesitamos coordenada_ s **::**

 **::** _¿MedBay?_ **::**

 **::** _Listos para atender a tres escuadrones a la vez, Capitán_ **::**

 **::** _¿División Científica?_ **::**

 **::** _La repartición terminó hace exactamente 1 Joor, Roddy_ **:** :

 **::** _¿Cuerpo de Seguridad?_ **::**

 **::** _En camino a las plataformas, Rodders_ **::**

 **::** _¿Logística?_ **::**

 **::** _Haciendo milagros como de costumbre, Capitán_ **::**

 **::** _¿Comandos FUBAR?_ **::**

 **::** _Esperando que dejes de acaparar al Hippie…_ **::**

 **::** _¿Especialistas acuáticos?_ **::**

 **::** _Ya en la plataforma, Capitán_ **::**

En el puente de la nave, el Capitán de la Luz Perdida suspiró y se reclinó contra su silla, pensativo.

Su tripulación ya tenía todo listo – entusiasmo incluido – para comenzar la nueva misión de su – bizarramente – memorable viaje.

Todo lo que faltaba era la presencia del Cuerpo de Comando para asignar a cada individuo su tarea específica en aquel pequeño y aislado planeta orgánico que de alguna manera se metió en problemas de la talla de un Titán.

A través de la estancia, la silenciosa figura reclinada contra una pared se dirigió hacia la salida sin mediar palabra tras cruzar miradas con su Capitán: Había permanecido de brazos cruzados durante todo el último chequeo de rutina con los diferentes líderes de sección, enviando sutiles ondas de relajación y simpatía hacia su amigo.

El único otro presente, cuya imponente estatura intimidaría a la mayoría de los de su especie, simplemente asintió cuando la mirada azul de su líder se fijó en él, ofreció un parco “Como ordene, Capitán” al traducir la orden implícita en los ópticos del otro, y abandonó el Puente.

Rodimus de Nyon, al saberse sólo, se permitió el privilegio de otro suspiro, este sin enmascarar en lo más mínimo la aprensión que la enigmática nueva aventura de su nave le causaba.

 **::** _¿Ya descubrieron a que se debía aquella extraña energía en Cybertron?_ **::**

 **::** _Lo siento, Roddy: Ni siquiera Náutica o Cheetor pueden relacionarla con nada visto en Caminus o Eukaris…_ **::**

 **::** _Nightbeat tiene el objetivo de la anomalía localizado: Estamos a veinte Sistemas de una tal ‘Vía Láctea’… ¿Podremos llegar?_ **::**

 **::** _¿En un solo salto…? Pues sí, aunque tendríamos que aterrizar inmediatamente al rozar la órbita de cualquier planeta en que terminemos_ **::**

 **::** _¿Algo que comprometa la nave a largo plazo?_ **::**

 **::** _Nah, no será necesario encajar a todos en uno de los transbordadores_ **::**

 **::** _¿Crees que esto sea buena idea? Magnus tiene sus dudas y Drift sostiene que tenemos el deber moral de al menos investigar…_ **::**

 **::** _¿Las pesadillas de nuevo?_ **::**

 **::** _Son diferentes: No necesariamente malas, pero…_ **::**

 **::** _¿Perturbadoras?_ **::**

 **::** _No…_ **::**

 **::** _¿Confusas?_ **::**

 **::** _Relativamente…_ **::**

 **::** _¿Ominosas?_ **::**

 **::** _…_ **::**

 **::** _Rodimus, no puedo ayudar si no usas tus palabras…_ **::**

 **::** _Algo se acerca, Stormy, algo **GRANDE** … Y estaremos justo en medio, tal como pasó con…_ **::**

 **::** _¿Aun culpándote por lo de Tyrest? ¿O es que esta vez es Bludgeon? ¿O Star Saber?_ _¿Quizá Getaway…?_ **::**

 **::** _Conoces perfectamente las consecuencias de cada vez que me lancé hacia desastres anunciados…_ **::**

 **::** _Honestamente Rodimus – y perdóname que te hable así, pero… Tras todo lo que nos ha venido pasando desde que abordamos esta nave por primera vez… ¿Qué es lo peor que puede ocurrirnos a estas alturas…?_ **::**

 **::** _Hay cosas que no se pueden recuperar, Brainstorm…_ **::**

 **::** _Roddy… Las tragedias de este viaje aun nos acechan a todos… No eres el único que aun lamenta haber ignorado su sentido común ocasionalmente… – Pero no puedes permitirte ahogarte en esas dudas, especialmente no ahora: Estamos a punto de aterrizar en un mundo del que no sabemos nada, el cual quizá nuestra especie esté destrozando como daño colateral en este mismo instante. Tu tripulación te necesita, Capitán_ **::**

 **::** _¿Sintiéndonos elocuentes hoy, Stormy…?_ **::**

 **::** _Drift se encargó de lidiar con tus últimos cuatro ataques de ansiedad, ya era hora de que otro de los Diez hiciésemos nuestro trabajo…_ **::**

:: _De hecho, estoy muy seguro de que ese es el trabajo de Snare…_ **::**

 **::** _… Y luego te preguntas por qué no podemos tener cosas lindas, enano…_ **::**

 **::** _¡Hey! ¡Más respeto a tu Capitán, Primer Oficial Científico!_ **::**

 **::** _¡Finalmente! Ahí está nuestro Roddy_ **::**

 **::** _Lo dices como si me hubiese ido a alguna parte…_ **::**

 **::** _No eres tú cuando estás triste, Rod…_ **::**

 **::** _Créeme, lo sé - ¿Estatus?_ **::**

 **::** _Todos en posición, Capitán_ **::**

Rodimus enderezó sus hombros y se dirigió a la salida, una gran esfera orgánica azul y verde, salpicada del ocasional blanco, visible en los ventanales tras él.

 **::** _Hora del show…_ **::**


End file.
